Fabina Holidays
by BlackCat46
Summary: It's summer time and Nina and Fabian go to America to visit Nina's gran. But will this summer turn into another mystery? I own nothing except plot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"So, Nina. What will you be doing this summer?"

Amber looked at her roomie.

"Um, America? With Gran and then Fabian's coming to visit us."

"Ooh, Fabina!"

"Amber, chill! It's not gonna be TOO serious. He's staying at my Gran's house with my gran and I. How is that serious with a responsible adult in the building?"

"Aw, we all know your granny sleeps heavy. Please tell me you're not gonna!"

"Gonna what?"

"You know perfectly well what."

"Oh, God, Amber! NO I WILL NOT!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Sure what?"

They jumped and turned.

"I just came to see if you girls had done your packing. Why were you shouting no you won't, Nina?"

"Amber said that I should wear all pink. And I said no. Then she kept it up and I ended up yelling. That's all. Sorry, Trudy."

"Hmm. Anyway, have you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Sure we have, Trudy."

"Great. Nina, your taxi's going to be here in ten minutes. Amber, your limo will be here soon."

Trudy rolled her eyes at the fact that Amber had a limo to pick her up rather than a taxi like everyone else, then left the room.

"Thanks!" Both girls called after her in unison.

No reply.

"What do you think she's gonna be doing this summer? I mean, Victor and Corbiere are going away too."

"Aw, a romantic getaway between man and stuffed bird."

Both girls started laughing hard and put on the last Twilight movie. They loved that. Well, Amber loved Robert Pattinson, but whatever.

Then Fabian came in and distracted the girls. And that is never good when it's between Amber and Twilight.

**That's gonna be nasty. Please R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

(**Own nothing, just plot and OCs that might come up. Enjoy.**)

"Fabian, _get out_! This is a serious matter of love and love! OUT!" Amber screamed at Fabian.

The opening credits to the second half of Breaking Dawn were coming on.

"I was only looking for Nina." He said, shocked.

Nina looked over. Amber looked awkward.

"Oh. That's different. This is a matter of Fabina. Right. You can join us for the movie. I know you've seen the others, but you're _clueless_ on this one." She told him, in her Business-like Amber mode.

"Actually, Amber, Nina's taxi just arrived and Trudy sent me up here." Fabian told her, as the blonde pushed him down.

Amber stood up menacingly, making the brunette boy gulp in terror.

"You. Interrupted. Twilight. Breaking. Dawn. To. Give. Us. Bad. NEWS?!" Amber started off slowly and finished her words in a scream.

"Sorry!" He stated, terrified.

Amber lunged straight for his throat and Nina headed straight for them.

"No, Amber! You are not doing what the Volturi do! He is human, you cannot rip his head off!" Nina screamed. "Let go!"

Nina forced Amber off.

"OK, breathe. Breathe." Nina inhaled then exhaled, slowly and deeply, to calm Amber. "Come on." The blonde started doing it too.

Fabian winked at his girlfriend and left the room.

When Amber was calm, Nina had to leave. Amber watched the movie, then wondered why Trudy hadn't called her down to her limo. That limo was supposed to take her to her daddy's private jet to take her to their holiday home in Spain.

The house was really more of a villa and Amber loved it. It was a beautiful thing, a real-life version of something she saw in Spyro: The Year Of The Dragon.

Inside, the walls were white and the floors were a pale brown laminate. The curtains were light brown chiffon, always tied up. Her room was the same, with the creamy bedding. Her name was on a creamy rug on the floor. She had a photo of herself, studio, of course. In it, she was wearing her latest white designer dress and high heels.

The phone rang downstairs and woke Amber from her dreams of the lovely holiday villa.

Moments later, her housemother came upstairs.

"Bad news, lovely." Trudy told her. "Your father's plane crashed."

Amber gasped. "Trudy, please tell me that Daddy wasn't on it!" She begged.

"I'm sorry, my lovely. A man came to the door just moments after I hung up. He asked me to give you this box. It feels like he's given you a baby elephant." Trudy told her, her tone sad.

Amber took the box and Trudy made to leave.

"No, wait. Come back. I need someone here." Amber sounded sadder than Trudy, her voice crumbling.

Trudy sat next to Amber on the bed, rubbing her back.

Amber's hands shook as she opened the wrapping.

A note fell onto the floor.

Trudy bent to get it. "Here, sweetie, this is yours." She said, handing it to the blonde.

Amber saw her father's calligraphy on the paper.

"I can't do it, Trudy. What if he knew what was coming when he sent these?" She asked, tearfully.

"I'll read it to you, if you'd like, love." Trudy offered, seeing the blonde girl's pain.

Amber nodded, knowing Trudy hated to see any of them cry, it made her want to join in.

"Dearest little Amber,

In this box is all the money you need and legal documents to make your housemother your legal guardian.

This box also contains the family guardians. They were usually kept in the villa's window and we added another every time there was a new family member, whether it was a baby or a husband or wife. I have added another, but now, the rest is up to you.

You now own the private jet, the limo, all our bank accounts, the business and all our homes worldwide.

What you choose to do with it all now, is your choice.

With lots of love, boo,

Daddy. x x."

Amber sobbed. She ripped open the box and found an entire stash of money, making Trudy gasp through her tears.

"Goodness me! He's given you all that?" She asked, stunned.

"It's only four months allowance." Amber said, tearfully.

She lifted it all out and used her new elastic bands to put it into wads of £5,000.

She had at least twenty piles of the five thousands. Trudy nearly died.

Amber looked into the box and saw plastic trolls, all dressed in black. Another note read PRIVATE & CONFIDENTIAL.

Amber read it.

"These are the Trollturi. To attract them, you eat purple food. They are the family guardians, though watch what you say. There is one word that will deactivate their guardianship and they will wreak havoc everywhere. There is only one person you can trust and though many have tried, this person cannot be tracked down.

She is a Troll Vampire and she rules the Trollturi coven. She has a shock of the strangest pink/blue/black dip dye hair that sticks up like a troll's. She looks nothing like one facially, unless her intent is to scare you.

She usually brushes her hair flat, so she is unnoticeable to you. She will have the skin tone of the trolls and she wears black in her leader mode, but you do not try to force her to do things.

Love, from 4-1-4-4-25. xx."

Amber didn't understand that bit. But she definitely understood the rest.

Trudy was wondering at the trolls. She picked one up gently.

"Aw, these are so cute! I used to have a whole collection of them myself."

Amber wondered what her dad was thinking by sending them to her.

* * *

Nina was at her gran's home. To her surprise, Eddie was there.

"Eddie!" Nina said happily.

"Nina!" Eddie replied.

Nina's gran said "One of you aren't able to go back to England for senior year. You see, the Sun and Moon, you two, can't be together, or else bad things start happening to you both and the people around you. So the problem lies in that. One of you has to stay here in America."

Both of them looked at each other.

"Can we have some time to work this out? We'll tell you by the end of the vacation." Nina said, her tone numb.

The two spent all of the summer discussing it in the pool, on the beach, in arcades and just cruising the streets holding ice cream as casually as possible.

A week before the end of the holiday, Nina was supposed to have Fabian go over.

She received a text.

"Neens, cnt mk 2 America. :(. Plane tkts real xpnsve. C u Anubis. F."

(**Translation for those who don't speak text: Nina, can't make it to America. Plane tickets are really expensive. See you at Anubis. Fabian.: Sorry, I know most people can speak text.**)

Nina sighed. She knew that she wanted to go back, but she couldn't. Eddie belonged with Patricia, he'd get upset without her.

She called Eddie.

(Eddie: **Bold.** Nina: _Italics._)

_Hello?_

**Nina, I can't right now.**

_I think I might have decided._

**Yeah, you go back to England. Patricia's gone back. We broke up.**

_No! Oh, God, Eddie, I'm so sorry!_

**Don't be. You get to go back to England.**

_Thanks, Eddie. I'll call you if anything goes wrong where you're required to go back to England, yeah? _

**Yeah, see you.**

_Bye._

(END CALL)

Nina looked at her phone.

Two days later, she heard her gran's breathing go all funny. She called the doctor and started lifting her gran off the pillows and helping her breathe. It wasn't going so well and Nina could hear her heart, beating all odd.

The doctor had to get her on all different machines. Nina had a list of instructions on how to keep watch.

Nina emailed Eddie.

_Eddie,_

_You have to go to England. I'm sorry. My gran's having some serious heart problems. I know it isn't what you want to hear but she needs me now. _

_Yeah, it'll be awful, but I promise you, it does get better. _

_Meet me here and I'll give you the letter to give to Fabian. I'm sorry to have you doing this, but it's our only hope._

_ Nina. xx._

Nina sighed.

In his own home, Eddie read the message and sighed. Great.

The next day, they met up and Nina gave Eddie the letter.

"Right, do not lose this letter."

Nina had kept a copy of it, on her computer.

Fabian,

This isn't how I wanted to tell you. But I found out that Eddie and I can't be together, the Chosen One and the Osirian.

Another two who don't belong are us.

You were my first proper boyfriend, Fabian. I'll never forget that. But we aren't compatible any more. I hope you find love in another place.

I never really wanted to lose you, but I want to keep you safe. And maybe one day, we might meet up again and we'll have our own little Chosen One.

I love you to bits, but for now, this is goodbye.

I would have told you face to face, but I would have just caved and cried.

Keep the memory of us alive and try not to forget about me completely.

Love from Nina. xx.

She let Eddie take it.

* * *

Fabian was having a real laugh. His uncle was telling him about his co worker who fell into the Nile river and splashed like a dog because he was trying to get out.

Fabian's mother was rolling her eyes, trying not to fall asleep. His father was in stitches, imagining it.

His paternal grandparents found it so funny, they were wheezing.

His maternal grandparents were laughing so much, they were rocking about.

Finally, Mrs Rutter couldn't take it. She wasn't that amused.

"OK, that's it." She muttered and walked out of the room, causing everyone to laugh more.

A knock sounded at the door and Fabian answered it.

"Hey, kid!" Jasper said to him, calm and kind of depressed, before pulling him into a giant bear hug.

"Jasper!" At least Fabian was cheerful. "How are things since you visited the school?"

"Same old, same old and nowhere near as entertaining. You know, tomb excavations, digs and ancient artifacts, that stuff." He said, really sounding bored.

"You love all that stuff." Fabian said, confused. "What do you mean, not as entertaining as working at a school?"

"Well, it was a change of scene, the people weren't as loud, it didn't involve extreme heat and sand and scorpions. And what's more, I prefer working in a cooler and less sandy climate." Jasper said.

"Hmm, sure. It has nothing to do with a certain someone, then?" Fabian asked, hinting.

"No. What about you and your certain someone? Why aren't you in America with her?" Jasper asked, trying to worm out of the question he'd just been asked.

"Plane tickets are really expensive. I couldn't afford it. Nina told me she understands. So tell me about why you suddenly hate your job and wish you were still back at the school."

"None of your business. And did I say that I hate my job? No. Did I say that I wish I was at that school? No. Come on, let's go to talk to the family." Jasper said coldly, very out of his usual character.

It made Fabian feel all weird. He knew there was something going on, but he wasn't likely to try to find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nina was crying. She really had wanted to go back, but her gran had told her she needed to destroy her mobile and get a new one but not give anyone her number.

Anyone but Eddie.

On the grounds that he didn't give it to anyone else.

* * *

Amber was lonely. She was on her own in Anubis house. Trudy had gone out for some groceries and Victor was away.

She sat on her bright pink bed and cried. She had a feeling that somewhere, Nina was having fun.

That would be just so Nina.

Two days later

Amber was out shopping, with Trudy, getting new clothes.

She saw things that would suit her, things that would suit Trudy, things that would suit Nina.

Amber hated the fact that her best friend was off in America.

* * *

Back at Fabian's everyone except he and his mother were laughing.

Though Fabian saw something nobody else did. Or rather, _heard_ something nobody else did.

He heard his godfather's laugh strain a little. He figured there must have been something behind what he meant when he'd said he was sick of doing what he used to love and he wanted to be back at the school.

But what?

He thought back and remembered all the times he'd been in the Frobisher library.

Most of them had been Sibuna-related. But there were a few where he'd just wanted to see the stuff. And what had he seen?

He'd seen a mask, a cowbell, a Ushabti burial figure, a sarcophagus. He'd spoken to Jasper a few times, seen Trudy hiding out in a corner, dusting or reading.

But he hadn't seen anything he thought Jasper would get even remotely attached to.

He couldn't ask Nina, Jasper wouldn't say and Trudy was back at Anubis house, cleaning up.

Great.

* * *

Amber staged a one girl fashion show for her housemother, who snapped lots of photos and videos from every angle. It was the most fun the two had been able to have all summer.

Amber had never suspected that she could have fun while her housemother was the only one with her.

Trudy was singing along to Lady Gaga's song, Bad Romance.

"Walk, walk, fashion, baby. Work it, move that witch crazy." She sang as Amber pranced about, working her designer clothes for all she was worth.

To them it was much more fun than either of them had ever had. They didn't notice the trolls on the window ledge as their eyes lit up red.

.

.

.

**There you all are. Sorry it took so long to update this story. Hope it was worth it. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
